


Domestic

by VkFujan



Series: I feel you (Karasuno's Soulmate Hell) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, EnnoTaka is implied tho, Every injury happens on both, Fluff without Plot, Freeform, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VkFujan/pseuds/VkFujan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi got hit by Tanaka and passed out. That alone already is bad, but what happens when Suga, his soulmate, also gets his injury.</p><p>Aka: Slut for soulmates AU strikes again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate!Au Every Injury happens on both

They were on the match against Wakunan, Hinata was struggling with the other small giant wannabe when the worst was yet to come.

Daichi was the reassuring presence, as always, keeping the team’s mentality on track, and the ball in play. Suga looked at him proudly, looked at his soulmate with a sense of security; Ennoshita made a low remark on his heart-eyes, but he didn’t care, Daichi’s playing form was too beautiful to no look at.

But that’s not exactly why he was the first one reacting to the accident.

When everyone turned to see the ball go over the net and score, Sugawara’s eyes were firm on the team’s captain when he collided. The point was called for Karasuno, everyone turned to celebrate when Tanaka yelled.

\- Daichi!

Their captain was on floor, still for a moment then he attempted to get up.

\- Urgh! Oww… - His vision was blurry and his head pounding, he was trying to trail his thoughts back to what happened when it suddenly hit him.

\- Where’d get hit? – His coach asked him, but he was already searching.

\- K-Koushi… Koushi? Where?

\- What? Suga-senpai? He is… Right… There…? Suga-senpai! – Everyone heads turned to see their vice-captain also collapsed on the floor. Noya ran to the bench, crouching next to him - Ukai: If he is still out, don’t move him, Nishinoya! - Daichi got up faster after the sight of his soulmate senseless by the pain; he pressed the injured side of his face while answering sensei’s questions and wobbly reaching for the benches.

\- Do you know where you are?

\- The Sendai city gymnasium.

\- Do you know who you are playing against?

\- W… Wakunan. I’m fine!

 

He crouched next to Suga, he was still out.

\- He hit his head on the floor when the pain hit him. I need to carry him out of here too. – Sawamura caressed the non-injuried side of Suga’s face. – Sugawara, wake up, c’mon! I can’t shake you up, wake up!

\- O-Ouch…What the-

And then the collision filled his mind.

\- Daichi! Daichi, he-

\- Shiii, I’m here, it’s fine. We need to leave to the infirmary, let’s go.

\- Oh, okay…

\- Think you can walk?

\- Sure, is just my vision is a little blurry.

\- Got it.

Daichi crossed his arm around Suga’s back, under his arms, to help him up and keep him steady. Sensei made remarks about the infirmary being the best way back in the game and he nodded, wanting to make sure Koushi was going too. His cheek was throbbing, he reached his bloody teeth with his tongue, one fell off. He, and Suga spat the broken tooth at the same time.

 

Some girls in the stand were clueless about what happened.

\- I don’t understand, what happened to the light-haired boy?

\- They are soulmates – Oikawa said using his idol smile on them – You are aware of the soulmates dynamics, right?

\- Oh! Yes, I am. But to think that he not only got hurt, but injured his soulmate too, he must be feeling so guilty right now.

\- Yeah, and he is not the only one – Iwa added, looking at where Tanaka was approaching his senpai.

Tanaka tried to apologize, but Daichi was faster, then he left everything on Asahi’s hands and, before they left the court, Sugawara yelled at the benches direction.

\- You’re the only one who can do it! We’re counting on you!

Ennoshita nodded, already feeling his guts coming up his mouth.

 

The coach helped them into the infirmary, Suga was steadier but their heads had a small cut from his fall of the bench.

\- Oh my, what happened to you? – They barely got in and the nurse was all over them, checking the split lips, the head bumps and cut.

\- Number one collided with his teammate and number two is his soulmate. – Ukai said as he pushed Suga to sit down.

\- I see. So, now I’ll need to patch you up, you can lay down here. Who is going first?

\- Him – both answered at the same time, the nurse suppressed a chuckle.

\- Young love sure is good, uh? Numerical order then, number one, lay here first.

The coach let them with the promise that they would be fine.

 

After being taken care of, they laid down on the same mattress, spooning shamelessly as the nurse filled a record on the incident. Well dosed with painkillers, they were able to talk without much discomfort.

\- Hey, Suga.

\- What?

\- I’m sorry about-

\- Don’t, Daichi, there was nothing you could do to prevent it from happening.

\- I know, but I should have been more careful. My body, it just moved on it’s own accord and-

\- And that’s what makes you a great player. I’m fine, really. I just wish I could watch the match.

\- Concerned about our kids?

\- Not really, we are going to win, one way or the other. But I would like a small preview of what it is going to be next year.

 

As if she read their thoughts, Shimizu-san entered the infirmary. Daichi sat up a little, letting Suga rest on his lap.

\- How are you guys doing?

\- Better now, is everything alright?

\- Yes, I came to let you see the match.

\- I went to the court earlier, they seemed to be doing fine. I don’t want Ennoshita to see me and mess up their dynamic.

\- I thought you would say that. Here, I brought my phone; Yachi is in a video call with me so you can see the court from her position on the stands.

\- Thank you, Shimizu-san.

\- You are welcome.

 

Suga dozed off on his lap as the match went on; unconsciously, Daichi was caressing the silver hair with the tips of his fingers. While watching the game evolve, he felt eyes on him and looked up to see the nurse staring at them.

\- Oh, I’m sorry, I got lost in thoughts. Are the painkillers working right?

\- Uh, yes, thank you.

\- That’s good to hear – she smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. While rubbing the inner of her arm, she kept her gaze on them, making Daichi slightly uncomfortable.

– It’s good to see how you treasure him, your soulmate, some people choose not to care at all about it and end up missing so much.

\- Do you-

\- I had. They passed away a long time ago.

\- I’m sorry to hear it… But I thought that soulmates…

\- They die together, yes. In the rare cases they don’t, the last one gets the mark – she held out her arm. It was a silly mark, scar like, an umbrella with two names under it. Daichi nodded, understanding filled his face, and his hand sprawled over Suga’s forehead, bringing him closer.

 

When the match ended with their victory, Sawamura woke up his vice-captain and summarized the match to him, talking about Ennoshita’s receives and how he managed to keep the team together.

\- Someone is proud of his kids, uh?

\- Cut it out, maybe I am. This is my team after all.

\- I’m not saying you shouldn’t be, you are cute like this. – Suga smiled broadly.

And now Daichi was blushing.

\- C’mon, let’s get together with everyone.

\- Sure, just… Daichi?

\- Uh, what is it?

Daichi turned to face Suga and was surprised by humid lips on his, pressed firmly, then released two seconds after.

\- I’m glad that you are okay. – Suga kept smiling; Daichi fell in love with him all over again.

Sawamura was red when they got together with the team, but if someone noticed they captain blushing, no one said a thing.

 

Before getting on the stands, the captain indicated the men’s bathroom to Suga, and met him there.

\- Daichi, what is it? Are you not feeling well? I thought we were going to watch Datekou-Seijou’s match.

\- Koushi – the captain said pushing his vice into a bathroom stall and closing the door behind him – I’m glad that you are fine too.

He held the shorter’s gaze a little before pressing their lips together; he crossed an arm on his waist, bringing him closer. Suga held his face and licked his way into Daichi’s mouth. They made out in the bathroom for a few more minutes then left the stall, gladly, to an empty bathroom. Suga rushed over the mirror, trying to fix his hair down as Daichi checked his own neck.

\- This is going to bruise.

\- That’s revenge for ambushing me here, it stinks!

Suga dramatically covered his nose, yeah, they were fine after all.

 

Outside was Tanaka, looking a little down. He straightened his back on the sight of his team’s leaders.

\- Daichi-san, Suga-san. I wanted to apologize properly to making both of you get hurt.

\- Tanaka, this is not necessary. We are- Daichi started to say, but was cut off.

\- But! – Pink crept into Tanaka’s face for raising his tone at his senpais – I’m sorry. But… Suga-senpai! – He yelled while bending over, back straight into a horizontal line, head down – I hurt your soulmate so, please, hit me if you want!

Everyone in the hallway looked at them; whispers about a fight filled the corridor with white noise. Daichi started to say something, but Suga cut him off.

\- Okay then, get your head up and close your eyes.

Tanaka raised his head and swallowed dry, pressing his eyes shut. He waited for the pain, but the only thing he felt was a kiss on his forehead and light pat on the back of his head.

\- Now that you’ve been punished, quit yelling at your senpais. And make sure you and Ennoshita take care of the bruise on your shoulder.

Tanaka was startled, but nodded obediently.

\- All right then, let’s go watch the game!

Captain and vice walked hand-in-hand, a few more teammates checked again if they were fine while Tanaka and Ennoshita applied ointment on their right shoulder’s bruises. Fingers lightly entwined, Daichi squeezed Suga’s hand when he recalled his weird talk with the nurse.

Even if it complicated things, he was glad that their pain was connected; he would rather have it than not having a connection at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on doing so many of these for all my ships...  
> Also, I'm in EnnoTaka hell <3


End file.
